


A Taste of Something Different

by geekinthepink



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cake, Caught, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Infidelity, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sex Education, have your cake and eat it too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinthepink/pseuds/geekinthepink
Summary: What WOULD Jamie do if he caught Claire cheating? How would he feel? Maybe he'll have his cake and eat it too.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Original Character(s), Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Lord John Grey Cocoa and Kink 2020, Outlander Bingo Challenge





	A Taste of Something Different

It was a surprisingly uneventful day and almost over. Not that it was ever over for a physician but Claire tried to maintain daytime work hours to coincide with her husband's schedule and her surrounding family's lives. It was a gift to be near her children and grandchildren and Jamie agreed it wouldn't go to waste. A knock on the door to her surgery pulled Claire out of her thoughts with a welcoming smile. 

"Oh hello there, Fiona. Come in." The slight woman smiled shyly and walked towards an empty chair. Fiona Maskery was a pregnant patient early on in her second trimester that she was keeping a close eye on. Her husband, Paul, was known for waving off his wife's bouts of dizziness and exhaustion as laziness and weakness so Claire made sure to book an extra appointment monthly to check on her. "I don't believe we're due to see each other until next week unless I've gotten it wrong. Is everything all right?"

Fiona tugged on a loose wave of mousey brown hair before pushing it away from her face completely. The woman's face was rosy and slightly flushed as she tried a weak smile. Claire's problem-solving mind chased away her worry as she immediately pressed her palms to the girl's cheeks and checked her pupils. "If something is wrong, you must tell me at least for the baby's sake."

"No, it's nothing like that." Her lilt was vague and Claire realized she'd never asked Fiona where her family had settled from. Jamie most certainly had and she made a mental note to find out. The girl— _woman_ , with bones so fine and a small frame, she hardly looked older than eighteen—shifted in her seat as she explained. "I… you told me once that I should feel comfortable speaking to you about anything. Even the things I've been told no one wants to hear. Silly things… embarrassing, even?"

"Of course, my dear," Claire smiled with a relieved sigh and softened the severe surgeon's look at the girl's vague inference. "Rest assured, if I haven't heard it before than I promise I've heard worse. There's still so much we don't know about pregnancy and it's not good for you to worry about anything unnecessary." A soft brush and pat of her bony shoulder made Fiona flinch away and when Claire shot her a questioning look, her lids fell closed with a deep sigh.

It took a few moments for her to explain. "It's only… a restlessness, I guess. I can't seem to be rid of it no matter what I do. I have been walking and doing my regular chores like you suggested but there's an… an _ache_ , perhaps. " She was struggling to get the words out, her cheeks deepening to a bright magenta as her breaths coming harsher and heavier. Claire frowned in confusion as she pondered the right questions to ask.

"Can you show me where the ache is?" That bit was definitely concerning as her mind raced through the possibilities. It was only when the girl placed a slow, tentative hand between her legs and whined in her throat at the contact that Claire froze. _Oh._ The shock didn't last long before she pulled a neutral expression and smiled as warmly as she could at her patient before pulling up a vacant chair to sit close. "Are you and your husband still performing your marital duties?"

Fiona's wide grey eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "But I thought you said it was _safe_ —"

Claire's hand reached out to cover the girl's clasped tightly in her lap. "It _is_. Of course, it is. I only ask because it may be part of your… frustrations." The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass the poor girl even as her mind jumped to a new pamphlet outlining female sexual health for the entirety of the Ridge.

"I don't _understand_ , Dr. Fraser. I find myself waking in the night and unable to fall back asleep. There's a… a _throb_ , sometimes. Afterwards, you see. You do _see_ , don't you?" It wasn't the most concise or honest patient-doctor conversation she'd ever had but it was rare for a woman to come to her with such troubles as it was. Claire was grateful Fiona had come to her at all and she knew she had to do everything in her power to help this woman. She remembered her own spikes in hormones during her pregnancy with Brianna and didn't envy her.

Claire looked her directly in the eye and held the woman's pleading expression. "All right. And you experience this especially after you and your husband have—" Fiona nodded so fiercely, she had to hold back a chuckle. "Right. And you've never experienced any sort of release during the act? A satisfaction? One you probably recognize from him?" 

Fiona's face contorted in confusion and disbelief, "Are you saying that women can… experience what men do? During… " Claire did her best to keep her smile from being too smug or pitying but the relief and hope in the girl's eyes helped. 

"Yes, of course. Though it's quite different and usually more complex. It's easier to find yourself when you're alone… " Claire's voice trailed off with the growing look of horror she received. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Fiona. And I promise you it's the only thing that will give you any relief in your situation."

The loudest sound the rather meek woman made was the deep sigh in response to Claire's advice, looking away to collect her courage to face her physician's head on. Her hands unclasped for the first time since she'd arrived and rubbed against her thighs and Claire smiled encouragingly. "Would you show me?"

This time Claire couldn't keep the shock from her features. She didn't know what she was expecting but for some reason _that_ wasn't it. Her logical mind assured her that this wasn't abnormal or anything to be shocked by. The woman needed help and it was Claire's job to provide it with knowledge she had and needed to share. If anything, she'd invited this by assuring Fiona that there was nothing off limits between them.

Claire stood, more off balance than she would have liked, and gestured to her patient bed in the middle of the room. "If you'd lay down and hike up your skirts to your waist I can teach you." She forced herself to look into the woman's haunting grey eyes when she smiled tightly at her. There was nothing wrong with educating a woman on her sexual health and her patient was suffering. It was just like treating any other ailment.

They seemed to reverse roles at this point. Fiona hopped eagerly to lie down and expose her shapely thighs and bare hips while Claire took a nervous but steadying breath before coming to her side. Her skin was ghostly pale, almost blueish and translucent over her sharp hip bones while the hair covering her center was sparser than most and only curled slightly on the ends in the same colour on top of her head. The inside of her pink lips peaked out in all their swollen glory and Claire instantly felt for the poor girl. She could do this and maybe Fiona would share her new skill with other women around the Ridge. It was exactly the thing she always wanted, wasn't it?

"Feet planted, please and then spread your thighs wide. You'll use your dominant hand to explore… just here." Instead of saying the appropriate word, she took Fiona's delicate wrist and placed her fingers over the lips of her vagina. _Vagina!_ Christ, what kind of doctor was she, anyway?

The startled expression on the girl's face was expected and Claire only smiled reassuringly. "Use your other hand to touch inside and spread yourself. It can feel quite delightful but you need to learn yourself first. Go ahead." There was heavy pause as she waited for her patient to follow the instruction until there was movement in her shoulders that signaled it. Claire nodded and moved to the end of the bed to place herself in a better position to watch and instruct.

The vision of Fiona parting her lower lips with long, pale fingers digging into ripe pink flesh nearly knocked the wind out of her. "Be gentle, please. It's delicate skin and needs a firm caress at best." Of course, she worried for her safety and wanted to explain the best practice but she couldn't deny her physical response to her petite female body. It was exquisite. Something to be painted and honoured for centuries. A flower opening its soft petals and exposing a winding center of folds that delved into hidden pleasure. Fiona had wide hips and thighs that were firm with daily routine. Claire was near transfixed on her jutting hip bones and peak of flat stomach on display. Her skin was almost ethereal; different from her own milky white, Fiona's was like pearl gleaming between the shadows and light. Claire reached out to touch her ankle at the end of the bed to steady herself and froze at the connection.

Fiona gasped as she ran her fingers through her folds, "Oh, that feels…" she trailed off as her lashes fluttered against her cheeks. They were long and not quite blonde but not dark either though they showed up against her pearly cheeks. Claire begged patience from herself as she let the girl explore her body. Occasionally, she named the important parts of her anatomy, especially the places that seemed to give Fiona the most pleasure. The girl was leaking steadily from her opening which from her angle, Claire could see squeezing every so often. She hadn't been so close to an aroused woman since she was young and couldn't deny it was beautiful and exhilarating to see again. 

She did her best to keep her breath steady even as she felt herself grow hotter under her neckline and a trail of slick dripped down her clenched thighs. It was a normal response and nothing to be ashamed of, she knew rationally. Claire would surprise Jamie after this and beg for it as hard as he could give it to her and _immediately_. It was a mutually beneficial situation in the end.

Fiona's chest was heaving, the simple tie undone as Claire encouraged her to touch her breasts and nipples which would push past the opening if she arched a certain way. She was circling her clitoris fast and seemed to be on the brink of her first ever orgasm, a finger dipping inside herself to aid the way. "I… I need to… oh, I can't—"

"You _can_ but you must also relax. If you're too tense then it can counteract your progress as well. Slow your rhythm if you must. You seem close at least and then when you start to feel overwhelmed you _must_ let it crash over you like a wave." There was frustration in her own voice no matter how much she tried to dampen it. Her hand massaged the girl's ankle and up her calf in support. When she'd tried to let go, Fiona shouted in protest.

"But I thought you said— _oh God_ —it would feel like all muscles were tense all at once?!?" The girl's panic overshadowed the haze of her pleasure and finally she stopped her movements and slumped in defeat. "It's impossible, I don't know how anyone _ever_ …" 

Claire closed her eyes so the deep roll of them was hidden from the world. This was by far one of the most intense things she'd experienced in her position and she was getting impatient. Fiona deserved a release and _so did she!_ The difference was Claire knew exactly how to get one or many if she liked and her preferred method wasn't far away at all. "It's complex and frustrating. It takes practice. You've done so well and learned so much already. Perhaps you should go home to your own bed and try—"

Fiona shot up and reached out for her doctor, "You can't _leave me_ like this! I'll die, truly!" 

"You won't, I promise you." Claire held in her chuckle at the girl's desperate gaze. "What kind of doctor would I be if I left you to that fate?"

"What kind of doctor are you to leave me to _this one_?" Fiona's voice came out stronger than she'd ever heard it. Claire was startled by her fervor but settled into an empathy she couldn't ignore. Fiona was suffering and unlike Claire, there was only one person who could help her.

"Lay back down. Everything will be all right." Claire helped the girl stretch out and get comfortable before spreading her legs obscenely in desperation. "Let me try." There was only a mouse's gasp in response that she promptly ignored. There was no other way. "Someone else's touch feels quite different. I encourage you to show this to your husband." It was more instruction. That's all.

And then Claire was laying a flat palm softly on Fiona's exposed chest before trailing her fingers on the opposite hand down through her pubic hair. " _Oh,_ " the slightest graze of her clit caused a buck of her strong hips against Claire's hand. She couldn't help but smile at the girl's response. "You can tell me what feels good so we can get you there." She didn't mean it to sound as sultry as it came out and she knew her cheeks must be pinker at the realization.

It was different touching familiar parts on someone else after so long and always quite different than touching a man. Claire didn't tease or draw anything out especially in the state Fiona was in because this wasn't for her pleasure and only for Fiona's because the lack of it was causing her distress. A pregnant woman needed to sleep and stay calm to have a healthy pregnancy. Claire would induce her body to orgasm and her patient would take it from there and hopefully involve her husband in the routine. All of these reminders went through her mind as she deftly stroked the silky, wet flesh that thrummed between her fingers. Claire dipped two fingers inside her and pumped them quickly before curling and stroking the puckered skin inside. Fiona bucked wildly against her hand, arching dramatically and making her breasts bounce in response. They were growing with her pregnancy, rounding beautifully in a way Claire wanted to feel in her hands.

Her own body's response threatened to take over as she used her opposite hand to pinch and rub at her twitching clitoris. Claire repeated the procedure over in her head as she worked the girl's body even as she clenched and felt her thighs grow stickier with her own juices. The beauty of the female body wasn't unknown to her but she hadn't touched it this way in so long…

" _Doctor_ , that… that's _incredible,_ that spot! Don't stop, _please!"_ If Fiona's body wasn't responsive enough now she seemed to be lost in abandon; moaning, whining and finally pleading for more. Claire didn't know how much more she could take as her eyes locked on the girl's gorgeous heaving breasts, nipples pointed high to the ceiling and then her gushing, wet cunt begging for _more_. It was too much.

Claire dipped her lips for a taste as she slipped a third finger inside the insatiable wetness and pummeled her. Fiona needed more and she didn't know another way. Her mouth kissed and tugged on her inner lips getting drenched in the girl's slick almost immediately. She trailed her tongue between them until it twirled around her stiff nub aggressively. Claire would give this girl relief if it was the last thing she did. Her own center pulsed and begged so she finally shoved a hand under her skirts and moaned into Fiona's clitoral massage. Even the taste of her had Claire closer to the edge and suddenly she couldn't believe she thought this could end any other way.

It wasn't until she reached up to tug on the girl's nipples with her teeth and soothed the bite with her tongue that she met Claire's eyes and moaned instead of gasped or complained. When she returned between her legs, Fiona was rolling her hips against her face and punching out high pitched squeals and low groans to the unexpected assault. One hand pumping her fingers with the fastest steady rhythm she could manage while her other sought her own throbbing center to relieve the insistent ache. Her tongue licked long stripes and flicked at the oversensitive bud, trying to match the rhythms perfectly. Fiona's string of _oh oh ohs_ told her her predictions were right and this may be the path to the end.

It was either an hour or a minute later, Claire would never remember which that the girl screamed her released and clenched her thighs around the head between them as she shattered. Fiona came down with soft _ohs_ this time though her thighs remained firm as if to keep Claire in her place. The doctor stroked and soothed the oversensitive skin with the pads of her fingers and tongue, kissing gently as best she could to aid her release. Claire managed to look up over Fiona's body, flushed and stunning in the aftermath of deep, satisfying orgasm.

"Sassenach, wha' was that sound, I—" Claire managed to look straight into the eyes of her husband though couldn't move another muscle due to shocked fear and the girl's strong thighs still wrapped around her.

Jamie stood perfectly still, looked over the scene and was clearly affected if she knew him as well as she thought. Claire hadn't been gifted with her own relief yet so it was easy to recognize on someone so sexually in tune with her. But confusion was there as well as he met her eyes. "What's going' on here?"

Fiona seemed to finally notice his presence and released Claire and scrambled slightly to cover himself. She looked to her doctor in a panic. Claire had the sense to wipe her mouth with her shirt sleeve before she spoke, "I assure you I can explain it easily. It was quite an unusual circumstance."

" _Unusual?_ Ye don't say…" Her husband's laugh was not entirely without humour so there was hope at avoiding conflict yet. His eyes looked pointedly to the hand between her own legs, casually stroking still because she simply _couldn't_ _stop_. And then his hand drifted slowly to his breeches and grazed the delicious bulge growing there. _Oh._

Fiona seemed to notice it as well and spoke in a hushed voice to Claire. "Please make him go, Dr. Fraser. Please ask him to leave." Claire's face fell and she sighed at the girl's obvious embarrassment. She would need convincing not to unravel all the hard work done already.

Claire begrudgingly moved her hand from under her skirts and gave an apologetic look towards her husband. "I'm sorry I'm taking so long. After this I'll be done for the night. I'll find you." She turned back towards Fiona and stroked her sweet face in comfort and to distract her from corrupting the poor thing into something more depraved. Even the thought had her shifting on her feet and begging for touch, _any touch._ She could hear Jamie's incredulous Scottish huff as he turned on his heel and left the room. What she didn't expect was Fiona to let go of her dress entirely and sink those ethereal, long fingers under her doctor's skirts and into the desperate depths between her thighs.

* * *

Jamie Fraser couldn't _believe_ it. His own wife caught with her tongue up— _watch yer mouth, ye clotheid. Just because they canna hear ye doesna mean they willna sense yer foul mouth from afar._ It was Jenny's voice which was helping his stubborn cockstand at least as he stomped into the west wing of the great house. He didn't know where he was headed until he was pounding on the door in front of him with impatience.

"Jamie? What the devil—" John Grey opened the door with a look of concern greeting his friend until it was promptly closed and he was being pinned to it. His jaw dropped as his seductive lower lip pouted out and begged to be bitten so Jamie did just that, slotting their legs together and grinding his erection into the man's body heat.

"I have something fer ye." Jamie growled against Lord John's open lips and dipped his tongue inside to claim him while he rolled his hips, giving his friend no reason to misunderstand him.

John managed to duck away from his second kiss and whine in protest. " _Christ_ , right _now?_ It's nearly supper and… what if Claire—" Jamie was trying to ignore any and all protestations as he dropped open mouth kisses down the man's neck and behind his ear as he liked but the sound of his wife's name made him groan, pathetically. 

"Dinna fash about mae _wife,_ mo charaid _._ She's preoccupied wi' a patient an' I've decided tae have ye fer supper instead." His tone revealed frustration even as he coated it with desire but the recognition in John's eyes was instant. _The wee English bugger kens me too weel._

Grey stroked his wide palms up Jamie's arms in a soothing motion even as he continued his attack. "Not that this isn't a most _welcome_ surprise but is there anything you would like to tell me, my love? Something bothering you, perhaps?" Jamie sighed into John's usually flawless neck now peppered with glaring evidence of Fraser's distractions. 

"I would much rather bugger ye if tis all the same tae ye." Jamie's eyes lifted to face his friend even as he held onto his waist and guided him towards the large bed behind them. To John's credit, he stayed mostly impassive except for the quirk of his perfectly carved brow. Jamie smiled as his hands wandered down to grab two tight handfuls of his firm arse.

John moaned softly and cupped Jamie's strong jaw as he tried to steady himself, erection growing and sliding against the matching one pressing tightly to his breeches. "That isn't out of the question but will not solve every worry, I imagine. Come on, Jamie. Tell me." He pleaded with sincerity shining through his deep blue eyes, the smallest of the most genuine smiles stretching his slightly pinkened lips. He was so like Claire sometimes and one of them would definitely be the end of him, he was certain of it.

" _Iffrin_ , yer face is too beautiful when ye look at me like tha'." It was meant as sincerely as John's eyes but was said in jest for his friend to take with the gentle chuckle that it pulled from him. Dotting quick, passionate kisses on his lips as proof, Jamie gathered his thoughts to explain what he'd seen. John listened like he always did, attentively and quietly unless to ask clarifying questions until Fraser had exhausted himself with the story and his feelings on it. In short, he was surprised, quite offended, impossibly aroused and a little confused about it all. Grey stroked his thigh with one hand and his back with the other, stopping to palm his twitching hardness with a smirk when Jamie seemed particularly enamoured.

"We've been married o'er thirty years, John. Tis no her loyalty or fidelity in question. I ken she loves me and canna stop just as much as I canna stop lovin' her back twice as hard." He turned to face his friend and stroked a rough hand down his chest. "Same as I couldna stop _needin'_ ye even if I wantedto." John smiled sweetly and caught his wandering hand to press a lingering kiss against his palm. "Tis mae pride was bruised, mayhap… that there was no use fer a cock tae satisfy either o' them." Grey chuckled and shook his head in amusement. _Enough o' this._ Jamie was ready to take care of the physical ache that refused to be ignored and let his sad smile turned to a lopsided smirk. "Do ye mind givin' it a stroke then, mae Lord? Tae set things right in the world again." As far as seduction techniques went, it was far from his worst and brought a lovely, bright smile to John's lips.

"Oh, I think it's the least I can do for you, _mae_ _Laird_." Fraser barked a laugh at Grey's attempt at anything close to a Scottish sound but the words enticed him anyway, following the man's strong grip on his shirt to pull him forward. They traded long, deep kisses for several minutes, ridding each other of unnecessary layers until they were down to their breeks. John's sly fingers found their way to Jamie's cockstand again and stroked him through the fabric. "Oh dear God, I want this."

Jamie's smile stretched across his face in relief at the admittance and laid back in offering. Grey quickly bared his flushed cock and sunk his mouth to the root punching a shriek from the Scot's lips. John pulled off slowly even as the giggle vibrated through his shaft. "Quiet, you'll disturb the whole household. Or have you forgotten that you have yet to find the bollocks to tell your wife of your recent fancy for _stiff prick_?" He accentuated the last teasing words with long licks up Jamie's shaft and a final twirl around his swollen cockhead. 

Fraser bucked into his mouth and groaned. "I didna an' it wasna as recent as ye think, Lord Grey. Nor any other cock tha' I _fancy_ , as ye say, unless ye mean tha' fat arse ye're still hidin' away from me." John sat up, still stroking him from base to tip in a smooth, wet slide with a twist under the head. Jamie grunted low in his throat. "Oh that's _verra_ distracting, do it again."

John ignored him and slowed his fist. " _Fat,_ you say? If you would like me some other way, Fraser. You need only ask." Jamie lifted off his elbows to smack the arse in question and hear the yelp from the Englishman's lips. Grey pushed him flat by his bare chest and his blue eyes turned steely. "Lie back and let me suck your cock, you insufferable arse."

And so he did. Laid back against the stack of unnecessary pillows covering the guest bed that propped him up enough to watch John swallow him down with relative ease. It was becoming one of the most amazing sights he witnessed across Europe and the Americas. Those outrageous lips stretched lewdly around his hard flesh and grew more plump and red with persistence. Jamie couldn't think too long on the effect his cock had on those lips or _a Dhia_ the trapped erection still in John's breeks or he'd spill before he got to enjoy himself.

When Fraser's shaft filled his throat, he saw John's hand shot to his own prick jutting through his breeks. "Dinna think on it, mo charaid. Tis _mine._ " John froze, eyes widening and a harsh breath pushed through his nose until he was swallowing Jamie's cock down again. It was near impossible to keep quiet with Grey's mouth trying to suck the seed right from his bollocks that John used his hands to stroke and pull on. Fraser's hips had a mind of their own as he thrust into John's open mouth watching the saliva coat his lips in the push and pull. The erotic sight would haunt Jamie's dreams.

John turned his attention to the delicate skin behind his sac with his tongue before taking them each in his mouth to suck one by one as he fisted over Jamie's cock as fast as his hand would pump him. Finally, it was too much; an inhuman cry left his lips as he arched and went rigid all over. The pleasure nearly blinding as he shot rope after rope of thick seed across John's hand and his own thighs. The suspended ecstasy was almost unbearable as John worked him through his orgasm until the calm set in. The utter relief matched with the warm, delighted smile covering his lover's abused mouth. _Stunning._

Jamie batted away his lover's touch with a deep groan of satisfaction and overstimulation. Grey hummed, "Forgive me for enjoying every moment of you and always wanting more." The words were enough to spread more flush than Fraser already wore across his chest as he pulled the man down for a lazy kiss.

"We're no' done by far, mo chridhe." He was astutely aware of John's waiting arousal begging for his attention and he badly wanted to tend to it but the growl in his stomach was more persistent. "Wait but a moment more, Lord Grey, an' ye will have a meal _an'_ dessert when I return." That brought a look of interest to John's flushed face as he laid back and tucked his arms behind his head. The sight made Jamie pause at the door and run his hot gaze across the bulge of the man's biceps and the lines digging further into his stomach around tight abdominals. How Jamie resisted as long as he did, he would never know.

He was quiet and quick enough to be back only a few moments later with a hefty piece of Dundee cake in his hand from the previous night's meal. Grey raised his brows, "And here I thought I was dessert." Fraser chuckled and licked his fingers as he placed the plate on the bed between them.

"Oh ye still are, mae sweet." He drew John forward for a brushing kiss before breaking a piece off and sliding it between their lips to give him a taste. Jamie grinned, congratulating himself on the truly brilliant plan.

John hummed, "Mm, I think it's better than fresh. Those currants are _divine._ " The sound of his pleasure was too much for Jamie, who could only respond by plucking a particularly juicy currant from the piece and rubbing it along Grey's neck. "What are you— _oh…"_ John's shock didn't last long when Jamie's tongue traced the wet trail. He continued his path, taking blanched almonds from his lord's biceps with his teeth and candied orange peel dipped between the space of his pectorals. John laid back in submission, "I want to protest that you are making quite the mess of my bed but, _dear God_ , don't stop."

Jamie only chuckled and enjoyed the worship from his end just as much. It wasn't often his feral lust was quelled enough to appreciate the most delicious parts of Lord Grey's body. John was squirming against Fraser's mouth on his hips, nipping and licking across the sharp indents. " _Christ_ Jamie, have you not made me wait long enough?" And yes, he had and agreed as much when he swallowed his prick and hollowed his cheeks.

John's shout was too loud but after the day's events, the Scot wasn't worried about such things anymore. He just enjoyed the heavy weight on his tongue and let the vibration of his amusement rumble through the hardness stuffing his mouth. Jamie couldn't swallow as much cock as John could but decided it might be worth it to motivate himself with dessert, curling a candied peel around the base and trying to slurp it down. Grey's jaw dropped dramatically as he watched in awe and thrust gently to encourage him. 

Jamie extended his tongue to lick the tantalizing slice as John's cockhead slipped easily into his throat. He forced his throat to relax and swallowed around it to test the comfort. It wasn't bad at all and the exaggerated moan that filled the room in that low tone was more than worth it. Grey blinked his eyes open wide, panting now, "I told you your mouth was made for this…" His lips twitched in a smile just as Jamie snatched the piece of orange and pulled off his cock with a deep pull that ended in a wet pop.

John groaned and bucked his hips in protest even as he sagged back on the bed. It wasn't long before Fraser turned him over on his stomach and lifted his hips to put his mouth back on him. Grey's head hung between his shoulders, breaths heavy and short in anticipation. Jamie decided not to tease too much, his own arousal growing again in the slow interlude as he used his fingers and tongue to love this gorgeous man. A long, wet stripe from bollocks to rim was all it took for John to arch like a cat and sway back towards the exploring mouth. 

"Jamie! Christ, you _are_ in a mood…" Jamie's hands covered the cheeks spreading for him more as John adjusted his position. It was always a challenge to decide whether to keep his tongue circling the man's tight pink hole or engage in the, almost as arousing, verbal sparring match. Jamie tried to balance both as he learned the sound of John's posh accent only helped his cock fill the more he heard it laced with arousal and innuendo. When the muscles fluttered against his tongue, Fraser plunged inside and lifted his hand to fondle the heavy balls swinging underneath. He took his time fucking his tongue into the wet hole before he spoke again.

"Or I just needed more o' yer arse, mayhap," and bite into the muscle to prove his point. Sweat was starting to pool in the delicious dip of Grey's lower back and without thinking much on it, Fraser licked the droplets before devouring another chunk of his dessert. "Mm, tis better mixed wi' yer skin." Jamie smiled widely as he waited for the retort that never came. John was only heaving and clenching now, awaiting his release. 

Jamie stroked his palm up and down Grey's back, "Are ye ready tae scream fer me, mo charaid?" The tremble against his hand was unmistakable even as John's head bobbed in agreement with a whimper. Fraser took a firm hold of his lord's pulsing cock, flushed deep red and purpling at the tip, and stroked slowly. His tongue dove past the loosening muscle and he instantly craved something sweeter. His mouth quirked mischievously to one side as he plucked a blanched almond from his plate and carefully eased it between John's cheeks.

"... I would rather your tongue and teeth than the scrape of a nail, my darling." John's voice was rough and strained as Jamie chuckled deep in his chest but kept silent, nestling the blunt side of the nut against the quivering muscle and pushing enough until it disappeared halfway. 

" _Oh_ ," Fraser enjoyed both sex and dessert separately since his wedding night but this new discovery was one of his favourites as he tugged the sweet and licked around the textured skin surrounding it. He hummed in delight as he crunched down on the mixed flavour.

John looked back with horror, "Did you just…" His impatient desire barely let the amusement escape his gasping lips as Jamie only nodded and carried on with coating his lord's arse and hole with sticky cake growing warm with the heat rising in the room. His belly full and his cock aching with fully renewed desire, Jamie took pity on his lover and tugged at his rim with sharp teeth as he tugged along the swollen cock between his legs. Grey thrust back into his mouth and slid into his hand at an uneven rhythm until he was shuddering from head to toe and shrieking out in prolonged bliss. 

Jamie stroked him through his orgasm until John was a puddle on the mattress beneath them. The man seemed to have just enough energy to turn his head to the side and show off his smile. "I had no doubt my patience would grant me great things but you have outdone yourself this time, Fraser." He squirmed against the sheets and earned a sounding slap on that pert arse.

Jamie grabbed a hold of John's hips with both hands in a firm grip and slid between his open thighs as his cockstand twitched between them. "I'm no' done wi' ye yet, mo ghraidh."

The deep growls and rough grunts echoed throughout the big house and around the corner and down the steps to the kitchen, Claire could be seen shaking her head as she smiled and swallowed down her own slice of delicious Dundee cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lord John Grey Reading Nook's Cocoa and Kink Event 2021 featuring doctor/patient, food sex, rimming, anal sploshing, a little voyeurism and masturbation.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Or you didn't! That's kinda the point 😁😉


End file.
